nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Bite
Jump Fire Grappling Hook - Fire Grappling Hook |preq/seq=Sequel: Frost Bite 2 Indirect Sequel: Thin Ice |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |menu= |game= |special= }} Frost Bite is a platform game released in 2006. It is about an Eskimo trying to climb ten mountains. It is the indirect prequel to Thin Ice and the direct prequel to Frost Bite 2. It is Nitrome's 9th game. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Eskimo Up key - Jump Move and click mouse - Fire grappling hook. Levels NOTE: Bonus Letters locations are not mentioned. 1: Pine Hill The player must climb a series of platforms, then go up a ledge with their hook. Then, they must kill a side-stepper, and proceed up, with the option to kill two more side-steppers, before going to the flag and moving on to the next level. 2: Evergreen Topping First, you need to get the treats. Kill the monster using the Gun. DO NOT US GUN! Just jump. On the place with the third monster, jump OVER IT and eake the treats. Jump over the monster, and after you land on it JUMP. DO NOT use Gun for the middle. Then, proceed. Reach the crumbling rocks. After you fall, get back and kill the Horn Headed Monster. Escape the hard rock, then you reach the summit. 3: Getet The Eskimo must cushion its fall. Kill the monster, then go to the blocks. Stop the fall and go to cave two. Watch out for monsters and control the Eskimo all the way to the summit. 4: Frosty Ridge The Eskimo must climb the hooks. Then, kill the monster and go to the second cave. In there, kill the monsters, then progress up to the next cave; then to the summit. 5: Sherbert Top Get some treats, but avoid the beasts. Kill them, then go to the second mountain. Once that is finished, be unamused, a herd of six eyes will appear. Shoot them, repeatedly grab a hook, then shoot the monster when it is unprepared. Repeat four times, then the boss is finished. Proceed to stage 5-4. 6: Slippy Summit First, kill the Two Legged Bull, get the treats, then go up and kill another Buffalo. Grab the N U S of the word Bonus. Go up, and when the Bull is unprepared, shoot its back. Go and shoot at it, kill the three Bulls, then proceed. After that, try to go through the rough and hard stage. Avoid missing a hook, although if this is the conclusion, the spike filled way can always be used. Climb the hook and enter the cave 3-3. This area is filled with many Icy rocks. Ending Hazards *Spike Spheres - Appears in Perilous Peak (Level 7). Touching it subtracts 1/4 of the player's health. *Spike Sphere Chains - Appears in Level Three first. If one is touched, 1/4 of the player's life is lost. *Icicles - Appears in level three first. Will fall if the player gets too close. *Ice - Slippery and possibility of causing the Eskimo to fall. First seen in level six. *Spikes - Debuts on level four. Step too close, lose 1/4 life. Enemies Furry Creatures -A horned monster that can be killed by hook or stomping on it. Horn Head Monsters - Shoot it with the Grappling Hook, then jump on it. Buffalo - Has two legs, avoid landing on horns. Can be killed by shooting its rear or back. Bosses *'Six Eyed Herd' - A Giant Herd of 6 one-eyed segments. The Herd can be defeated by shooting the segments. The herd will move faster the less segments there are. The segments cannot be jumped on, since they have a spike on top. *'Horned Cyclopes Monster' - A giant cyclopes with horns. If you shoot it with the Grappling Hook, its eye will pop out and you can damage it by jumping on it. Pickups Popsicle, Ice cream, each of BONUS worth five hundred points. Interactive Objects *'Hooks' - This can be grabbed to fling the Eskimo up. *'Restart Flag' - This sets the Player's respawn point. *'Victory Flag' - This lets the player end a level and go to the next. *'Doors/caves' - The player can hit the up arrow key to enter one of these. Gallery Frostbitemenu.png|The menu for Frost Bite Category:Winter games Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Frost Bite Category:Platform games Category:Miniclip games Category:Adventure games